beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Angel MD145:BPS
}} Ultimate Angel is a balance type bey. The owner of the bey is BeyGuardian also known as Toby. This is his dream bey Face Bolt: MgF Angel The face bolt is made out of magnetic materials and the image of Angel with his huge wings and sword is carved into it. The word Angel can be seen on the hilt of the sword. It is supposed to keep the bey balanced and maintain stamina. Clear Wheel: Angel The energy ring is transluesent white. The design is 2 wings going opposite ways with swords in between. It has sparkly technicolor powder inside the energy ring which gives off a glittering effect. 4D Metal Wheel: Ultimate When in Ultimate mode it is completely uneffected by spin stealing because the metal frame isn't attached to the actual bey itself. Metal Frame The Metal Frame is in the shape of two detailed wings each sticking out this frame has very high levels of Smash and Upper Atack. There are also carvings of an unknown language at the base of the wings. Core The core is completely circular with three holes near the edges, on top there is a disk filled with ball bearings. It looks like a bunch of overlapping swords from the side. Spin Track: Magnetic Disk This is a big disk made out of magnetic material which atracts and repels the opposing bey. When flipped three spikes on the bottom side of the Magnetic Disk stick into the holes in the Core pushing the Metal Frame onto the ball bearing disk allowing the Metal Frame to become completely self rotating, resulting in extremely high levels of attack and stamina. This is called Ultimate Mode. Performane Tip: Ball Point Sharp This is basically the same as the tip of a pen for high levels of stamina, it is designed to have no grip on the ground. When the Magnetic Disk is attracted to the other bey the Ball Point Sharp rolls across the ground allowing Angel to fiercly attack the other bey with out losing any stamina exspecially when Angel is in Ultimate Mode. Special Move It's special move is when the wings of the Ultimate wheel (while in Ultimate mode) are attracted to Magnetic Disk causing them to spin around on the bearing disk on the core making them spin extremely fast resulting in them delivering extreme attack power. If in the anime series while doing this Ultimate Angel spins around the other bey creating a powerful magnetic field holding it in place, Ultimate Angel then soars up into the sky. Everything goes silent as the beast Angel appears revealing a sleek powerful sword. Angel then strikes the magnetic field shattering it and the bey inside. Unfortunately to perform this special move angel has to charge up and can't move or do anything for a long period of time making Angel temporarily vunerable. This special move is called Aura of Destiny and can be performed on more than one bey, crunching them together into a single scrap piece of metal before being destroyed. Ultimate Angel can control metal giving it the ability to shape it's environment, disguise itself and completely distroy a bey instantly, it can also attract and repel other beys and fly by repelling itself from the Earths core making it almost impossible to lose by a stadium out. Its milder special move Magnetic Control gives it complete control over metal. Stats Category:RPB Registered